


Kill 'Em With Kindness

by seabean



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabean/pseuds/seabean
Summary: Jealous inquisitor at winter palace fighting the assholes who touch her man’s butt (aka Evelyn defends her man from unwanted suitors and gives no shits about court approval).





	Kill 'Em With Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> It always bothered me that with a romanced Cullen there was no option in this scene for the Inquisitor to defend her man. So of course I had to rectify that by writing an angry Evelyn :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! xx

Evelyn was not usually one for jealously, especially when it came to Cullen. He was shamelessly devoted to her and she knew he had eyes for nobody else. Theirs was a relationship built on mutual trust and faith in each other. No, the issue wasn’t Cullen; it was these damn Orlesians.

The ball at the Winter Palace was much like the social events Evelyn had been forced to attend in her younger years, back when her parents were still trying to find her a suitable husband. She had always dreaded the formalities, the long dramatic reading of titles, the judgmental glances of the courtiers, and most of all, those suffocatingly tight corsets. Needless to say, she knew what to expect in Orlais, but she was not looking forward to it. Well, she thought she knew what to expect.

Orlesian politics were, if possible, more delicate and cutthroat than they had been back home. Add to that the haughty accents, the luxurious food, and the elegant decorations and finery that made the Trevlyan estate look like a farmer’s hut, and Evelyn was in a bit over her head. It didn’t help that everyone kept whispering about her being a mage and she had murderous, plotting relatives and advisors to investigate all while keeping up appearances for arrogant strangers she cared for less than a heaping pile of bear shit. Still, Evelyn could overlook all of that for the sake of the greater good. It was when she finally found Cullen that she lost her carefully cultivated veneer of politeness.

When she had a chance to slip into the ballroom and make her rounds, Evelyn headed directly for Cullen. He was standing against the wall, looking handsome as ever but incredibly uncomfortable. A circle of lords and ladies had him fenced in against the curtains, and the poor Commander looked half a breath away from climbing out the window to escape. Intent on saving her lover from what seemed to be a terribly awkward situation, Evelyn pushed through the crowd of admirers to stand at his side and subtly put her arm around his waist.

At the appearance of the Inquisitor, a few of the Orlesians greeted her and ceased their pestering of her advisor, but her attention was not focused on them.

“Not enjoying the party, are you?” she questioned softly, with a bit of a sarcastic grin.

“Not really, no. But I’m glad you’re here, Inquisitor.” The soft smile he gave her sent her heart fluttering, and the affection in his eyes was unmistakable. Maker, she loved this man.

“Sorry to hear you aren’t enjoying the festivities,” she teased. “But it seems you have company, at least. Who are all these...persistent admirers?”

Cullen winced a bit when his attention was brought back to the flock of suitors surrounding him. “I honestly don’t know who any of these people are,” he signed. “But they won’t leave me alone!”

Evelyn was about to reply when Cullen gasped in surprise and exclaimed, “Did you just...grab my bottom?”

She was confused for a second because no, she hadn’t grabbed her boyfriend’s finer assets, but even if she had, it was a common gesture between the two of them. But Cullen’s face was bright red and he wasn’t looking at her. His gaze was fixed on one of the masked men to his right, a man who looked very pleased with himself.

“I am a weak man,” the courtier admitted in a thick Orlesian accent. “I just couldn’t contain myself.”

Evelyn was not usually one for anger, and certainly not jealously, but the smug smile on the man’s face had her seeing red. Oh he did not just dare to touch her man. In front of her, no less! Granted, her relationship with the Commander was not common knowledge, and Josephine did her best to keep rumors from circulating, but Evelyn could not hold back her rage at this man’s audacity. She turned her gaze on him, hoping he could see the fire burning in her green eyes.

“While I am quite away that Cullen has a fantastic bottom, I doubt he appreciates strangers groping him, especially when he is already devoted to another. I do hope you will apologize to my dear friend, and would advise you leave him to his duties for the the remainder of the evening,” she hissed, a thin veil of politeness doing little to hide the threat behind her words.

As quickly as her mood has shifted, Evelyn switched back to a cheery smile. “Well, I must be going now but it has been so lovely meeting you all. I hope you enjoy this...magical evening.” Her smile was a bit too white to be friendly, and if a bit of electricity crackled in her palm, well, sometimes mages just didn’t have the best self-control.

By the baffled, slightly terrified looks on the Orlesian pests’ faces, Evelyn was satisfied that she had deterred them from bothering her lover for the rest of the night.

“Save me a dance,” she called over her shoulder to Cullen, a smirk on her face as she flipped her golden curls behind her and headed off with a sashay of her hips. She relished in the relieved and slightly impressed look that graced Cullen’s deep brown eyes.

Their relationship was sure to be common knowledge within the next hour, and while Evelyn pitied Josephine for the work she had ahead of her preventing any possible scandals, she didn’t regret letting everyone know Cullen’s attentions belonged only to her.

That will teach them to mess with my man.


End file.
